Scapegoat
by EpicMochi
Summary: Someone was told to protect Lightning. Lightning was told to watch the suspicous officer. But when Serah becomes a l'Cie, the two are forced to fight together and settle their differences. T for future chapters, profanity & blood.
1. Chpt 1: Vacation

** An officer was told to protect Lightning under any circumstances during the Bodhum fireworks festival. Lightning was told to observe and watch the suspicious officer, who was said to be hostile, violent and aggressive.**

** When they meet, she was not what Lightning had expected; she was quiet, calm and polite, however, she was also stoic and cold. But after Serah becomes a l'Cie, the two must fight together and settle their differences. However, the officer thinks indifferently, she has a black history and an even blacker future. As they get closer to Serah, the officer becomes more mysterious and secretive. Consumed by darkness, sustained by hate and blinded by her own goals, she strives to complete her long awaited ambition.**

** Set in the plot of Final Fantasy XIII, rewritten and polished. What would have happened if this officer was thrown into this situation? What would have changed?**

* * *

><p>Lightning thought she would just walk around aimlessly for a while before heading to work, but ended up at the shopping mall. Every year tourists came from all around for the fireworks festival in Bodhum. The festival had been around since ancient times, and there were quite a few legends surrounding it. The most popular being, 'If you pray to the fireworks, your wish will come true.'<p>

That was it. Nothing else required.

All you had to do is pray. Probably because it was so simple it had been believed in for decades, possibly longer. Everyone has wishes. No matter how happy they are, there will be something that could make them even happier. That's why on the night of the festival, Bodhum's gates swell with many times the usual number of people. With that many humans gathering together all at once, accidents are bound to happen. So on festival night, Bodhum's security force is out on patrol.

She looked in one of the windows and something caught her eye. A large pendent hung from a delicate chain was on display. The pendent was of Cocoon and some sort of strange shaped object. Lightning didn't know much about jewelry, but it looked like something Serah would like. Walking around and looking at all the things in the mall made Lightning realize how long it's been since she'd window shopped like this.

Probably since the last time she went shopping with Serah.

_It's been a long time. Ever since I joined the Guardian Corps…._

Lightning suddenly felt guilty. After joining, she thought that once she got used to her job she would make it up to Serah. But then a year passed, and she got more responsibility. Before she knew it, not only were they not going out together but they were hardly speaking.

When she joined, Serah was still in middle school. Serah was probably worried about what she would do after school or her relationships with others. Everyone has problems when they are that age. She probably wanted to ask Lightning's advice on a lot of things. But no, Lightning had been too busy at work to listen. Serah had probably been lonely. She probably just wanted someone to talk to...that's probably how she got drawn to a show-off like Snow.

_ If that's the case, then this is all my fault. If only I had been there for Serah. Even if I was busy, I could have made time for her. Why didn't I? I swore before our mother's grave that I would protect her, but I only made her feel lonely._

"Oh, how cute!" a woman squealed.

Lightning glanced at the merry voice. A mother and son had stopped in front of a transportation container at the pet shop.

"You like this kind of thing mom?"

"What? But you used to like these too. You'd always stand in front of the store crying, saying 'I want one, I want one!'"

"And how many years ago was that?"

"Not too long ago...only ten years."

"Yeah, and I'm fourteen now, mom."

The mother and son were both looking into the container. Even from behind you could tell they got along well. The son's hair was a cool silver, while the color of his mother's hair was much warmer. Even though their hair color was different, their faces looked alike.

_ I was that age when my mother died..._

Lightning's shoulders drooped, she sighed sadly.

"These are really good with kids. They're clever, and become easily attached to their owners." the employee told them as he took a small bird from the container and put it into a cage. It was a Chocobo chick. "These are sold out everywhere right now. Our shop in Euride just got some the day before yesterday and they're already sold out. We're going to have to send them replacements soon."

_ When we were children they weren't as popular as they are now, but a few people in Serah's class had baby chocobos. Serah had a friend that she would often play with that had one, and her eyes would always sparkle when she would talk about it._

"So would you like to buy one?"

"Oh, no, unfortunately we're on vacation. It would be too far to take it all the way to Palumpolum."

A vacation, that might be a good idea, it would be a great way to make it up to Serah for making her so lonely. Lightning could take Serah away somewhere. Though she wouldn't be able to take a long vacation, if she put a bunch of her days off together, they could go on a short trip. Once the festival was over with their schedule would probably be more flexible and she could put in for some time off.

_ On my birthday, we could talk about it._

During Lightning's birthdays they would always spend it by making dinner together. Then Serah would give her a present that she had put a lot of thought into. This time she would be able to say thank you for the gift by telling her they would go on vacation; just the two of them. While they were on vacation she would listen to anything Serah wanted to talk about. To make up for all the time they hadn't talked. Of course when they got back from vacation she would make enough time to talk with Serah. Lightning wouldn't let her be lonely anymore.

She decided it was an excellent idea. Lightning turned around towards the small building, but they were no longer in front of the pet shop. She looked over her shoulder and saw them walking away together in the crowd.


	2. Chpt 2: Encounter

_Where would Serah like to go?_

Thinking about Serah's smile made her heart feel bright and warm.

_My treasure. For that I would do anything. I'm sorry Serah, she thought, for not having been there for you. But I won't make you feel lonely anymore. I won't use my job as an excuse. I promise._

She felt like she had been running forward ever since their mother's death.

_I shouldn't have to hurry anymore, I should take time to stop and relax; for Serah, and for myself._

Lightning sighed.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice said behind her. It was Lieutenant Amodar.

Lightning made a slight bow, "Nothing."

"I understand." He replied, releasing the subject, "It's unusual to find you at the shopping mall before work, Sergeant, doing some shopping perhaps?"

"I'm just looking the area over, since this will be my patrol area during the festival. There will be quite a lot of changes to make around the shopping mall."

"I'm happy that you work so hard, but don't you think you should wait until the festival starts?"

"Well, what are you doing here, Lieutenant Amodar? The festival starts in only a few more minutes."

"Well, the same as you. An old guy like me can get pretty forgetful. I'll forget by the day of the festival!" Amodar cried.

He looked at Lightning and laughed, she chuckled quietly.

"I hope everything goes smoothly at the festival this year."

In eight days the sky above Bodhum would burst with fireworks. It will be the night people who want their dreams to come true will gather. The next day would be Lightning's twenty-first birthday. It would be the first time in a long while she would really be able to talk with Serah. Thinking about it made her heart thrum with excitement.

Lightning looked over Amodar's shoulders and noticed a young officer standing a few feet away, "Who is that?"

Amodar ceased laughing, "Oh, I almost forgot, I hope this won't be too much trouble, but I need you to watch over this officer."

"Watch?" Lightning asked, smirking, "You want me to babysit someone?"

"Yes, in a way. She is supposed to guard you during the festival, and I need you to observe her. This officer is a peculiar one that I don't trust. I think she's about your age. She's worked under General Brigadier Cid for quite some time and he's put her under my care from now on, and she will be accompanying you with the protection of Bodhum." Amodar explained, "She's similar to you; very experienced and hard-working, shouldn't be any problem at all. But keep in mind, this woman has been said to be very hostile on the field of battle, so please be careful."

Amodar handed a packet and shoved it into Lightning's hands.

"Her files?" she guessed, "It's rather small."

"Not much is known about her, she's dark and not very talkative, this was all the information the Guardian Corps could gather."

Lightning flipped through the papers, "Rin Takeda. Female. Birthday: December 12th. No parents, no siblings, no family and no history."

"It's just her name, gender, birthday, registration number and her skills and abilities. Rin has many attributes. Her mental abilities for one: cunning, persuasion, intelligence and manipulation. It has given her a reputation of a very young precocious strategist." Amodar shook his head dejectedly, "I want you to record anything she does that seems important to you."

Lightning nodded.

"There's another piece of information that we were unable to get a hold of and write it into her files. Rin has served for fourteen long years since she was twelve."

"Twelve?"

"She lost her family to some accident and Cid saw potential in her and he eventually took her in. The rumors I've heard claim that she was Cid's lab rat. For two years, she was experimented and tested on and she attempted to escape." Amodar stated, turning, he gestured Lightning to follow him.

"Hey, Rin!" Amodar called, waving at her, "Get over here!"

She slowly looked up from the ground and walked towards them with long strides.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning's POV<strong>

Rin was nothing like I had expected when we encountered each other. She looked polite, respectful and calm, almost like a good role model. The officer was actually taller than I had expected, I was 5"4' and she was at least about 5"11.' Despite her height, she was slim but also had an athletic appearance due to her exercises and training.

What stood out the most to me was her appearance. She did not wear the GC uniform. She had an overcoat similar to mine, but it was coal black. She kept it strapped around her with a hood over her head; her collar was up and covering her mouth, not allowing me to take even a small glance at her face. There was little flesh showing, she kept the majority of her arms and legs wrapped in bandages, probably from injuries. The soft gauze also covered her eyes. Completely concealed.

_Is she blind?_

I was examining her and I noticed that her head was tilted down. She was holding her arm and it was raised out. We shook hands. Rin's fingers were stiff and cold to the bone. It was like she had slept out in a blizzard for months.

After a while, she spoke in a timid voice, "I am Rin Takeda. It's nice to finally meet you, Sergeant Farron."

Her voice was extremely soft, so quiet that I almost couldn't hear, even though I was straining. After a moment, I exchanged my greetings with her. Besides her manners, there was this odd cold feeling around her, almost hard and stoic. It made me uncomfortable, I think I gave her a quick look, but I don't think she really noticed or even cared.

_I don't like her…._

Just like that, she wasn't someone pleasant or appealing to be around, in my opinion.

"Uh-oh, we can't just stand around here all day. It's time for the festival, already dawn. Let's go." Amodar said, interrupting my thoughts.

Lightning straightened her clothes and looked ahead at the descending sun. It's time for work. It was time for her to become a soldier.

"Understood, Lieutenant." Then off she went. Rin waited a few feet, giving Lightning a respectful distance of space. She then shifted and followed Lightning, ready to receive orders.

The evening sunlight was bright, even as it set. Weaving between the happy shoppers, the two of them walked quickly. She heard people talking of silly things, and laughing brightly. The Coastal City of Bodhum was full of sights like these; Lightning watched them, still believing that Serah was watching them too.


	3. Chpt 3: Home

Both Lightning and Rin walked around the long stretch of beach that ran around Bodhum. They felt somewhat, uncomfortable together, a repelling feeling between the both of them.

"My shift doesn't start until tomorrow night." Lightning finally said, still walking, "We've checked the perimeters."

Rin stiffened her legs and stopped.

Lightning kept taking her strides across the wet sand, after a while, she turned, "Hmm? What's wrong? You can go home and rest now."

"I don't have a home..." Rin confessed.

_So, Lieutenant Amodar **really** wanted me to babysit someone, how troublesome._

"Would you like to stay over at my house?" Lightning offered, sighing.

"...What?" Rin said, dumbfounded.

"I said that you could stay over at my house." she repeated.

_What's wrong with her, has she not heard of a friendly gesture?_

Rin looked confused. Lightning remembered that she was kept in a solitary prison by Cid, "...Come on."

* * *

><p>The sea breeze felt good on her cheek. Serah walked aimlessly along the promenade, and stretched her arms out wide. The weather was beautiful. The area around here was quiet. In this season all the tourists went to the beach to swim in the ocean. Team NORA's cafe had probably been busy since morning. Even if it weren't the season, today was Lebreau's day to work. Her cooking always managed to bring in the locals.<p>

That's probably why Snow was late. He probably said "I'll leave the rest to you guys." and then tried to leave, but then one of the regulars dragged him into a conversation; seeing that image in her mind made Serah smile.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. She turned around. It wasn't Snow. It was a member of NORA named Gadot. Since he was riding the airbike by himself, he was probably just returning to work. Or maybe Lebreau had asked him to get some ingredients.

"So, he's going to be late...right?" she looked up at him as the airbike stopped beside her. Though he's shorter than Snow, his large muscles often made people think of him as a giant. When Serah first met him she thought he looked big and scary, of course now she felt different.

"Got caught by one of the regulars?"

"Bingo. And it will probably take a while too."

"Okay, I understand. Thank you."

"Nah, I was coming this way anyway." And with that Gadot said 'see ya,' and took off again on the airbike. Serah waved goodbye and watched him leave.

The quiet returned, and Serah began walking again. There was a place down near the end of the promenade where sea birds gathered. She decided she'd wait for Snow down there. She never got tired of watching the sea birds playing in the waves. Serah wished she had brought something that she could have given them as food.

"I love this city," Serah murmured. The birds playing in the ocean, the color of the sky, the leaves rustling gently in the trees, even the beautifully maintained promenade. But this was Serah's last year of high school. It has already been decided that she would go to the university in the capital city of Eden. It's the road she herself chose, but just thinking of leaving the city made her sad. Snow always said, "Eden is just over there. We can see each other whenever we want." and he'd smile. Serah would always tell herself, it's not like we'll never see each other again. Never seeing someone again, that is something Serah understood well.

The first one was her father. Even though she wasn't an age that could understand death, Serah understood that she would never see her father again. When her mother died of a sickness, she felt it even stronger, the pain of losing someone forever; losing someone right in front of you. Snow too, he was raised by the same institution that Gadot, Lebreau and Yuge were. They knew the same pain. That's why they look at people with such kindness; even if they don't realize it.

_I'm happy. I'm happy, so even having a little distance between us hurts; to be able to meet them everyday; to talk about silly things; and being surrounded by kind people. It's been so fun, that to lose even a little bit of it hurts._

"Spoiled brat. You're being greedy." she hit herself lightly on the head with her fist, "Eden is not really as close as Snow says, but still it's true that if we want to see each other we can. So I'm going to stop feeling so sorry for myself. I don't want to lose the time I have left here feeling this way."

Serah had just decided, when she saw someone running down the promenade, it was Snow. He had come sooner than she'd thought. He probably had tried his best to finish the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Over here!" she jumped up and waved her hands.

"Did you see my sister!" She couldn't help yelling. Snow was slightly out of breath from running full force down the promenade, but as soon as he caught his breath, he said, "Yeah, I saw Lightning. Yesterday, we ran into each other."

"Aha, so that's why." Serah said to herself.

"Why, did she say something about me?" Snow asked.

"Nothing, but she was in a really bad mood, so I thought it was odd."

Although she was in a bad mood, she acted the same as always. Lightning never pouted like a child when she was upset. She never knew how to act and had a hard time showing how she felt. But Serah could somehow tell her sister's moods. Like some invisible field, an aura, around her slightly changes. If she were to compare it to anything she would say it's like static electricity. You can't see it but if you were to touch it you could feel the shock.

_"Snow seems to be trying to get himself hurt."_ Serah thought with a bitter laugh. Lightning and Snow are exact polar opposites. Snow is faithful to his feelings, what he is thinking shows up in his face and actions, and in his words. His feelings and speech are tied tightly together. He would never lie or cheat. That's why Serah felt she could trust him, but her sister felt differently. They don't have anything in common, they're like oil and water.

"Dammit..." Snow scratched his head, "What should we do?"

At first Serah didn't get his meaning, but then she understood.

"It's okay, you can still come." Next week was Lightning's twenty-first birthday. Serah got her to take some time off, just so the three of them to celebrate together.

"Let's tell her we're dating." Snow suggested.

"Yeah, it's horrible having to hide it." Serah agreed.

Serah had planned on introducing Snow to Light at the birthday party. She didn't want to have Lightning take time off just to introduce him, since that would just irritate her and with her being so busy... But Serah didn't want to wait too long before going through with it.

_If we just talk to her she'll understand. Sis is actually really nice sometimes. Lightning is someone who is not only tough on herself, but tough on others. And once she's decided something, she'll almost never go back on it, so others think her stubborn. But that is how she has been able to protect and care for me._

Even though she was still the age where she wanted to be taken care of, she threw her childhood away to become strong for Serah. At their father's funeral, and their mother's funeral, she was there holding Serah's hand. It was like she was saying, 'No matter what happens, I'll be there for you.' Serah had never forgotten the warmth of her sister's hand...

Ah, she finally found something that Lightning and Snow have in common. Even if their personalities are completely different, there is just one thing. "I love them both." Serah whispered, deep in her heart. They have that in common.

"No, it'll be okay. We have to tell her. We have to get her to accept us."

"But if she gets mad, she'll probably kill me." Snow said it as a joke. Serah, trying not to burst out laughing, made her face look serious.

"If only that is all that would happen; if she gets pissed, she would destroy all of Cocoon!"

"She would wouldn't she?" Snow furrowed his brows. But that was too much. Serah unintentionally let out a laugh, and Snow threw his head back and roared with laughter.

_I hope one day the three of us can laugh together like this. No we will be able to, on her birthday._

"Snow!" They heard behind them, after they had been laughing for a while.

"What's up, Maqui?" Snow yelled as the airbike came closer.

"They're going out. We picked up on the army's wireless communication. Seems there are monsters in the woods. It's time for Team NORA!"

"Got it." Snow said, as the airbike came in to land.

"Sorry, Serah, I've gotta borrow the boss." Maqui apologized.

"Okay!" Serah jokingly bowed to him. Maqui was only one year younger than her, so she felt he was like a classmate.

"Sorry to intrude." Maqui laughed.

"Bastard." Snow said and pretended to punch him. They were like brothers.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go home then."

"Wait! Ah, can you wait for me? I want to go shopping with you." Snow asked.

"For what?"

Snow winked as he jumped in the airbike, "For your sister's present."

"Oh, a birthday present!"

"I want us both to choose one. You can go on ahead to the shopping mall if you want, and look around..."

"No, I'll wait here. I'll just go walk around the The Ruins."

"Okay." Snow said, as the airbike took off.

"We'll clean things up quickly!" Maqui promised.

"Be careful!" Serah said, waving her hand, though Snow and Maqui were already in the sky.


	4. Chpt 4: Memories

_**Last Night….**_

After Rin had entered the house, she immediately walked off and marveled around Lightning's house. Eventually, she wandered into the kitchen and accidentally bumped into someone.

There was a loud crash and Serah screamed.

"Serah?" Lightning called. She rushed into the kitchen.

"…Sorry…." Rin apologized, quickly picking up the shards of broken plates.

Lightning breathed a sigh in relief and put her hand to her face.

_Idiot…._

Rin quietly let out a humorous scoff. Lightning felt that she was smirking under her collar. Rin threw the shards in the garbage and strode out.

"Who was that?" Serah asked, curious.

"I'm supposed to watch her during the festival." Lightning said, stalking towards her.

"She seems very nice." Serah commented, beaming, "Kind of like you."

Lightning scoffed at the thought of being compared to Rin, "I don't like her…. I'm tired." With that, Lightning then stormed up to her room.

* * *

><p>Lightning had tried not to look like she was in a bad mood, though she was worried that it didn't work. When she had returned home late last night, she didn't really talk much with Serah. I'm tired, she said, and shut herself in her room. She didn't want to say anything she might regret. Lightning thought if she opened her mouth she would start yelling at Serah to break up with that guy. She didn't want to tell Serah she was against it. She knew her sister's temperament better than anyone. Though she seems to be gentle and weak, on the inside she is tough. If Lightning told her that she was against it just because she didn't like him, Serah would try to change Lightning's mind and keep arguing about it until she did. She didn't want to have to go through that.<p>

"Serah?" she called. A moment passed.

"She's gone, huh?" Lightning thought, "Hmm?"

A note was taped onto their refrigerator:

_"Dear sis, there is some stew that Rin and I made while you were up in your room last night. She's not a very good cook, but she's really kind, you two should get along more. -Serah_

_Just heat the stew and eat, Farron. -Rin_

_Don't burn the pan like the other day, okay?" -Serah_

She smiled, "I'll be careful."

Lightning sighed, and cleaned the tray she used for breakfast. On days she has to leave early they would eat breakfast together, but on days like today when she had to leave later she ate alone. When Lightning got up Serah had already left. Even so, she had already prepared breakfast. Lightning's work schedule was always changing, and she'd always had to leave quickly.

"It's strange…." Lightning mumbled, "If Serah makes it, it tastes like mother's."

_"Wow, Serah, it's delicious!" their mother shouted, "You make it better than me!"_

"I couldn't make it better than you, mother." Lightning thought.

_"Never mind, never mind. I know you're busy and have a lot of other things to do. Don't try to do everything by yourself. There are things Serah can help you with too."_

"When it comes to the cooking, I do get her help." she murmured, "She must have practiced while I was working. Serah makes a great effort on her own."

Their father died early, and when their mother was alive she had to work. So Lightning's experience with housework was far longer than Serah's. Serah, however, was a far better cook than Lightning.

_"Serah's just better at choosing delicious food." her mother said._

_"Mm-hmm, and I'm a better cook too." Serah added._

Lightning remembered the conversations she would have with her mother and Serah. She was always happy and smiling.

But then their mother fell ill.

It was just before she died. After school Lightning went with Serah to their mother's hospital. Serah kept trying to run, but Lightning held onto her hand, saying _"Don't run; it's dangerous."_ over and over. If it was always like this, she would have just been saying that, while trying to run herself.

But today was different. Yesterday, when she had arrived home from school, the doctor had contacted her, telling her that her mother had worsened. _"The next time she goes into a fit could be dangerous." he had said._ There were no other family members to tell. So the doctor had no choice but to tell the fifteen year old Lightning the details of their mother's illness.

_"If anything happens," he said, "there is a social services person I can introduce you to."_ He told her many places she could go to get help. _"There are programs so that children without guardians can live freely. You don't have to worry. You only have to think about yourself and your sister."_

That's what the doctor said. But, with his words, Lightning realized that she'd have to take all responsibility now.

_Did it show in my face?_

Looking back she felt her mother knew what she was thinking.

_"I'm feeling good today. Yes, I think I want to eat some fruit. Serah, would you go and buy some for me?"_

_"I'll go." Lightning said, standing._

_But her mother smiled. "Serah's better at choosing delicious food."_

_"Mm-hmm, and I'm a better cook too." Serah said, proud of herself. She left the sick room._

_"There will be a lot of things you'll have to do now, not just cooking." her mother said. Serah's footsteps faded into the distance. Lightning's mother smiled at her. "Yes, she understands," Lightning thought, "That's why she asked Serah for the fruit. Now she'll talk more about what I'll have to do."_

_She didn't._

_"But you know, you don't have to do it all by yourself. There are a lot of things Serah can help you with too."_

_"But, mom..." she couldn't say anything else. Her mother stretched out her arms, and held Lightning close. She stroked her hair like a small child. Lightning felt like she would cry._

_"Cute little spoiled girl. We used to call you that, before Serah was born."_

_"I-I don't remember that."_

_"Once Serah was born, you became an older sister. You were only three. Both your father and I no longer could call you our spoiled girl." Her mother's voice was laughing, but Lightning could hear the pain in it. The hand stroking her hair was so thin._

_"After your father died, you always helped me, didn't you? You always watched over her. You're such a good big sister. That's why I'm not worried about Serah. Because you'll be there for her." her mother continued, "But Serah will be there for you too. She will help you when it hurts, she will give you strength. Don't forget that."_

_And then her mother said, once more, in a small voice, "My spoiled little girl"_

_The condition of her illness changed quickly after that. Lightning had already prepared herself for it, so she accepted it without a word. That day, the moment she was held by her mother like a small child, her childhood was over. She no longer had anyone she could call mother. So she was no longer a child. Could no longer be a child._

_"You don't have to do it all yourself." her mother had said that._

But the only one who could protect Serah was her.

_Of course, I have to do it all myself. I want to be an adult._

She felt it keenly.

_To protect Serah, to make my only little sister happy, I have to become an adult as fast as I can. If I can't be an adult by law, I will have to get rid of the name that was given to me and make myself an adult. It's okay if I'm no longer my mother's daughter. In exchange I will be Serah's guardian. I will protect her._

She made a vow in front of her mother's grave. She took herself a new name, Lightning.

At the sound of her holster failing she came back to herself. She hadn't even realized, but she had already gotten dressed. She smirked humorlessly. It wasn't even time to leave yet. But she had woken up earlier than she'd planned. Probably because of what happened yesterday, she wasn't able to sleep very well. "Understandable." she said to herself for the millionth time, and sighed.

It just had to be that guy. She wasn't the type of over protective sister that would want to chase away all the guys who talked to her little sister. She wanted someone who would make Serah happy. She wanted someone who would protect her. She wouldn't let anyone who couldn't do that near her. He didn't have to be a smooth talker or have anything good about him you could see. He just had treat her well, and be willing to protect her.

"But that man could never protect her." Lightning thought, "He's just some guy playing king of the mountain. At the first sign of trouble he'd abandon Serah and run. If she let Serah cool her head a bit she'd come to understand. A straight "A" high school student and some worthless unemployed man could never work out. If mother was alive, could we stop Serah together? No, probably not."

Lightning's shoulders drooped.

"Father was sort of a dangerous type himself. He was easy-going and good-natured, but he wasn't very reliable. Now that I'm an adult I understand that." Lightning thought, "Of course, when I was a child I loved my father. In my memory he was always bright and laughing. But, if he had lived longer would I have been critical of his easy-going nature? I probably would have rebelled against him. Mother chose father anyway. She probably would have been soft for someone like Snow. She probably would have said, _'If it's the person Serah loves...' _and just accepted it. So it's up to me to protect Serah from him. I'm not Mother, or Father. They might have accepted it. But I won't; never." She put on her leather gloves, and opened the door of her room. She decided to leave early today.

Gazing outside, Lightning spotted Rin leaning against the door frame, arms folded.

"Let's go, we have to train, don't we?" Rin said in a quiet playful tone.


	5. Chpt 5: Gift

**Author's Note:**

**WARNING: **_This is a REALLY long chapter..._

* * *

><p>"It's so hard picking out a birthday present for her." Serah cried. They were standing in front of the stationary store. Looking at her face, Snow thought she looked so serious...and just like Lightning, who Snow had seen just a few days before.<p>

_They really are sisters._

Two days from now would be Serah's older sister, Lightning's, birthday. Snow and Serah had come to the shopping mall to look for a present for her. But for nearly an hour now Serah had just been looking around and saying everything "Wasn't quite right."

"Is it really that hard?"

"Yes. Every year I spend a long time searching, but I can never find just the right thing."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I can't! I've asked her before, and do you know what she said?"

"Whatever you choose will be fine?" Snow was only making a guess, but Serah's eyes grew wide.

"Wow! How did you know?"

"It just seemed like something she'd say. You know, like something a parent would say to a child."

"Yeah...I guess she's always been like a mom to me." Serah slowly began to smile, but then suddenly stopped. "And you shouldn't hide things from your parents..." Serah's eyes dropped to the bandages wrapped around her left arm. Serah still hadn't told Lightning what was beneath them. Snow already knew: a symbol of Pulse. Serah had gone into the Vestige and been made into a l'Cie by the Pulse fal'Cie there. She was an enemy of Cocoon. That was why Serah had asked that they break up. But he had promised her he'd help her search for her Focus. They would search for it, and complete it, together. After that... he didn't know.

He had asked the customers at the cafe if there were anyone who knew anything about Pulse or l'Cie, but had no luck. Everyone had only heard fairy tales when they were children, or read about it in school textbooks.

But he didn't give up. He started asking friends of friends if they knew anything. Nothing. Worse than nothing in fact, as one guy tried to sell him some suspicious looking items and he hightailed it out of there.

He even thought about going straight to the fal'Cie and asking it himself. But Serah put her foot down on that idea.

_ "Y__ou don't know what will happen if you make the fal'Cie mad!" __She had said. __"It might make you into a l'Cie, or even worse! Who knows what would happen to the people in Bodhum..."_

And that's how he ended up where he was now, with nothing. He had nothing to go on, but he knew it would work out somehow. He would make it work. He still hadn't asked every person on Cocoon. Until he had done that...

He placed one hand over her bandages, and held her with the other.

"It's alright. You won't have to hide anything anymore two days from now, right?"

They had decided they would tell Lightning everything on her birthday. Snow had told Serah that it would be much easier to get her to talk then, besides which, he would be with her. Serah had smiled at him when he said that.

But she still seemed worried about whether or not she would be able to talk with her sister. Sometimes, though only for a moment, he would look over and see her looking sad; like now.  
>"Hey, look at that! Wouldn't that be great?" Snow pointed to a toy store, trying to get her to laugh. A large stuffed Carbuncle toy was set up in the store window. It was green with long ears and a big tail, and wore a jester's costume. An Eidolon from fairy tales, he was made to be cute and somewhat silly. Nothing could suit Lightning less than this. Surely Serah would laugh too...<p>

"You're right! This _would_ be great!"

"What?"

Serah ran towards the store.

"Um, somehow I don't think..." Surely she didn't think he was serious? Unless Lightning really liked toys like this...?

"Kidding!" Serah laughed. She spun around and stuck out her tongue. Snow must have had a shocked look on his face, because Serah burst out laughing. Snow smiled too, slightly sheepish.

_She got me. For a moment there I was imagining Lightning sleeping with a Carbuncle toy in her arms..._

"Hey, let's go look at that store." Serah said, pulling on his arm.

"Maybe instead of a Carbuncle doll, we should get her a Leviathan one." Snow teased.

"Are you still talking about that?"

"Well I just thought that Leviathan would fit Lightning better."

"They aren't even selling one. Come _on_ Snow." Serah laughed at the idea, then stopped, a look of excitement on her face. "I know!" She said. "I should get her a good luck charm! I mean, she's a soldier, right? I bet she has a lot of dangerous jobs."

"Well she is the raid leader of the Bodhum security force."

"She's what?"

"That's what her superior officer called her."

"That seems like her." Serah said with a smile.

"Let's see...a good luck charm should be...something you can have on you at all times. That would be good, don't you think? Since we're both picking it." Then, Snow spotted a sign for an accessory shop. What perfect timing. "Why don't we go check out that place?"

"Really? I don't know... She's never really been interested in that sort of thing." Serah said, cocking her head to the side. Then she smiled, thinking of something. "Oh, hey, it's that same store from last time. Maybe they will have something perfect for Lightning." Serah shook her cat shaped earrings. Snow was wearing a necklace that had that same shape. It was a present she had given him. As soon as they had decided that, Serah had gone to this shop and bought the earrings and necklace. But Snow had never really been into wearing jewelry, so he resisted wearing it at first. He was happy getting a present from Serah, but it was just too embarrassing to wear. He needed a lot of courage to first start wearing it, and even then he kept thinking about it being there, all the time. He only finally got used to it when he and Serah started spending every day together.

In any case, if this was that accessory shop then surely they'd find what they were looking for. A present for Lightning and...one more thing.

"Hmm? Something seems odd." Serah looked around the shop when they went inside.

"What does?"

"It looks like there are more people here than there were before. And even more different types of people seem to be here."

As this was Snow's first time in the shop, he couldn't tell one way or the other. Serah told him that when she first was here, the only customers were young women. Now there were older people, couples with children, and all sorts of people here. Snow was relieved. He wouldn't have felt comfortable for long in a shop filled only with young women.

"Well, that's a good thing right?"

"I guess. We will find a present for Lightning here, won't we?"

"Sure we will." Snow said, his eyes straying over to the corner that had rings lined up on a table. Tomorrow was the fireworks festival, today would be Lightning's shift on watching people come and go. It was on that day that he planned to ask Serah to marry him. Of course, for that he would need a ring, and this was the store where Serah had bought that cat shaped jewelry. That meant there should be something good here, or at least he thought so.

He looked at the rings that lay in the display case, and compared them with Serah's slim fingers. They would look wonderful on her. But then he looked at his own hands...

"There is no _way_ those would fit." He yelled without realizing it. Serah looked at him oddly.

"Are you okay?"

"Um...no, I'm fine." Snow said, looking back at the display case. There was no way even the largest of those rings could fit on his hands. His fingers were at least one or two times too big. They would never fit. Not to mention, fancy rings like this would break easily by just punching a couple of monsters. How unlucky would it be to break your wedding ring?

He had never been more annoyed with himself for his big mouth. Don't say anything that will make her suspicious, Snow said to himself, and turned to look at the next display.

_Even I could wear one of these._

The table was filled with bracelets. Most of them looked as though the size could be changed, and there were many different designs. Some had nice fretwork, others had birthstones on them, and even a few that looked like handcuffs with a lock and key.

_The ones with the birthstones would be good if they were widened a bit they could even fit me._

"Hmm...earrings?" But Serah already had her cat earrings. If he gave her new ones she wouldn't be able to wear those anymore.

"And it's not like she has four ears anyway…."

"Hmm? Four what?"

"Nothing, nothing." Snow said, waving his hands. He had accidentally spoken aloud again.

"Wait a minute...there _would_ be four." If you put both him and Serah together, that would be four ears. Just buy one of them and split it between the two of them.

"Snow? Are you alright? You've been acting oddly..."

"Uh...really?" Oops. He was about to tell her to just forget about it and help him pick out some earrings.

Snow had never liked doing things that were popular. He just hated doing the same thing as everyone else. This wasn't just a simple present he was giving her; this was for his marriage proposal. He couldn't give her something ordinary.

"Should we go to a different store?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll find anything here that I can give to Lightning…."

"She is the raid leader."

"That's true!" Serah said, laughing.

"But you're right, it is pretty difficult to find something..." Snow had thought this would be easy. He thought he would have no problem finding something that could show her his feelings.

"I'm sorry for dragging you along with me..."

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just, I'm trying to find something to show someone how I feel, you know? But nothing seems good enough. None of it seems right."

It didn't seem he could find anything that would be good enough to show her how he felt about her. Unless he could give her all of Cocoon.

"Yeah, that's why I never know what to get her. I always think there must be something better out there." Then Serah smiled. "But you know? When you see how happy they are with what you've given them, all those worries go away!"

"I see..."

"It's true. Hey wait, Snow? What was that about your feelings?"

"Uh, nothing! Absolutely nothing! Alright, let's look for another place."

Oops, he had slipped up again. How many times was he going to have to distract her? He was beginning to lose confidence in himself. They left the store.

"After all, it's not like there is only this one store." There will be other accessory shops, Snow thought. Then he turned around and saw a pair of necklaces in the display window. The shop had been so crowded when they had entered it, he hadn't seen them before.

"Sorry, can you go on ahead?"

"What's up?"

"Bathroom."

Serah laughed and waved her hand at him as she walked away.

"Excuse me? I'd like to take a look at that necklace in the window..." Snow called out to one of the shop attendants. He was startled to realize he knew the person. "Sonia!"

"Snow! It's been such a long time."

Sonia had grown up in the same town that Snow had. She was three years older, and like a sister to him. A very scary sister.

"How long has it been?"

"Since we were kids." She said smiling. Then she gestured to a nearby attendant and ordered him to take the necklaces out of the window. It seemed nothing had changed about her.

"Yes ma'am." The attendant said, bowing to her. Snow was surprised. Apparently she wasn't just being her usual bossy self, she was actually in charge around here.

"Sonia, are you actually in charge of this place?"

"Well, it hasn't even been a month yet. This has always been a popular store, so it's really stressful running this place."

That must be why this store had become so popular all of a sudden, Snow thought. It was all due to Sonia's work.

"What were you doing before you came here?"

"I was at the main store in Palumpolum. Ever since graduation."

She hadn't even lived in the same area as Snow for a year before she went off to a boarding school. In Cocoon, as long as you have the desire and ability you can enter into any school you want to. The Sanctum pays for all of your tuition, so it isn't a problem for orphans or single-parent children. The fal'Cie and Sanctum provide security over Cocoon. As long as you haven't broken any laws, you are able to live as you wish.

But Snow always felt there was something wrong with this way of life. It just didn't sit well with him. It was because he could take anything from the Sanctum that he wished, that he took as little as possible.

So they farmed, and hunted monsters for themselves. They tried to do things in their own way. Of course, they couldn't do everything themselves.

"Snow, don't tell me you don't have a job? Are you just laying around doing nothing?"

"No, that's not..."

"Snow! You're an adult now, you can't keep doing this forever."

"But that's not..." Her lack of listening skills had remained unchanged, it seemed. She had always acted as though she was everyone's mother.

"That girl you were with, that's your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well then, for _her_ sake at least, get a job and _do_ something with yourself! You don't want her to cry, do you?"

"I would never make her cry! I'm going to make Serah the happiest woman on Cocoon!" Everyone around him looked up in surprise, and he realized he had been yelling. Even the shop attendant who was getting the necklaces had a shocked look on his face.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"I could say the same to you, Sonia."

"But not as much as you." She laughed, as she took the necklaces from the shop attendant. A small sculpture of Cocoon done in metal, along with a ring, hung from a chain.  
>He had liked it as soon as he saw it. He had thought he wouldn't be able to express his feelings for Serah unless he gave her all of Cocoon. No, not even all of Cocoon would be enough. So he would give her two Cocoons, one they each could wear...<p>

"Isn't this nice? I'm friends with the person who made these. Doesn't it just say 'the happiest couple in Cocoon?'"

"The happiest couple in Cocoon...? Yeah..."

Nothing could be more perfect to give to Serah. He would make her the happiest bride on Cocoon.

"Wait a moment while I wrap these up."

"No no, that's okay. I don't want to make Serah wait much longer."

After he paid for them he left the shop, hold the necklaces in his hands.

"Hey, Snow!"

Snow burst out of the store in a hurry. He had been so happy to talk to an old friend that he spoken with her longer than he'd meant to. If he wasted more time than it would have taken him to use the bathroom, Serah would come looking for him. He couldn't have that happening.

He looked around him, but Serah was nowhere to be seen. Somehow he'd managed to avoid her seeing him come out of the store. No, he was still holding the necklace. He tucked it into his pocket. It felt warm.

"The happiest in Cocoon...alright!" He clenched both his fists, and nodded. Tomorrow he would ask Serah to marry him, then wish on the fireworks for their happiness.  
>Serah didn't know what her Focus was, and her time was short. When he thought about that, he felt as though he were looking down from a cliff into a stormy ocean. Then he starts to feel that there might be no place that they will be able to run.<p>

But he couldn't think like that, for Serah's sake. It would only make her worry. So he decided to believe there was a bright future ahead of them. The cliff they were standing on might be steep, but the ocean beyond was clear and beautiful.

"Snow!" He heard behind him. Turning around he saw Serah running towards him, waving her hand.

"I found a present!" She said, waving him to come closer.

"You were looking for a good luck charm, right?"

"Right. Something she could carry with her, something that she _would_ carry with her."

They were standing in front of a store that sold bladed weapons. Serah grinned, and pointed to something in the window.

"This?" A survival knife. It was undecorated, and actually looked functional. It didn't look like something you would give as a birthday present. "…Why?"

"Well, I thought since I want to get her a good luck charm, a blade would be perfect. They say a blade can be used to cut your connections with evil."

"Cut connections with evil...?" He had heard of swords, but this was a survival knife. That was a little bit different.

"And I read in a book once, that with just one knife a person can survive through lots of things." Serah said, her tone serious. Her eyes had a faraway look. "Because of her job, she has to go to lots of different places. With her job, she doesn't ever know exactly what will happen. I want her to be able to survive whatever happens out there, and come back home safe."

"And so you want to give her a survival knife."

"Is that strange?"

"No, no it's not strange."

To survive whatever happens. That was a wish he could make for themselves.

"Alright! Let's get it."

Serah nodded, smiling. Snow put his arms around Serah's slim shoulders, and opened the door of the shop.


End file.
